Talk:Triple Shot
This makes a great combo with Nightmare weapon. It results in 126 life steal every 10s (at 12 channeling). -- Enigma 20:29, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :Nightmare weapon gimmicking through PvE is a pain; this skill isn't very good tbh. -Auron 21:05, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::Don't need Nightmare... Just stick with Splinter Weapon. --Kale Ironfist 21:15, 15 June 2007 (CDT) Auron dosn't think :) This is just basically a semi barrage with preparations. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 21:16, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :This skill really isn't that good. It makes for a tiny spike. Every 10 seconds. Barrage is a large spike every 1 second. This skill is seriously not that useful. ::correction: barrage is pressure. who said it was a spike?69.153.91.137 22:33, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :::Actually, this has very little in common with Barrage. It's much more like Dual Shot/Zojun's Shot, as it only targets one foe. - Ayumbhara 23:33, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::::How the hell do you spike with Barrage? --Blue.rellik 23:56, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :::::Some ppl can't admit that Barrage is a terrible elite. Unless you are r12, this skill is seriously meant for nightmare weap. --8765 01:15, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::Almost certain the chart is wrong; at r2, Luxon, I have 47% as my skill value. Sun Fired Blank 01:42, 18 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::first, barrage is an extremely powerful pve skill, allowing a ranger to do loads more damage than normal. second, with preperations, a vampiric bow, weapon spells, etc..this is a very powerful attack against a single opponent. think about brutal weapon+glass arrows+vampiric bow, that could easily add 111 damage to a single attack, not including the normal damage from the arrows Dual shot Choking gas/kindle arrows/conjures and anything that adds bonus damage --> this helps. Basically it replaces Dual shot. Same recharge. --» Life Infusion«T» 23:58, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :Yeh... pity dual shot always sucked. -Auron 00:35, 16 June 2007 (CDT) It all comes back to the build. King Neoterikos 08:23, 19 June 2007 (CDT) Useless. 10 second recharge is an eternity, and would only be worth it if the skill was actually potent enough to merit it. Dual Shot never was, and neither is this. The difference is, Dual Shot had its place in Rspike, this has absolutely nothing to recommend it in PvE. Arshay Duskbrow 01:02, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :You seem to think Splinter Weapon and Nightmare Weapon aren't useful with it... try the synergy. --Kale Ironfist 01:06, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::Vampiric Hornbow + Dual Shot is already some nice damage. Add an extra arrow, and that's already 15 life-stealing plus the damage from the arrows... Triple Shot's going to be popular with any setup involving "on hit" effects. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 01:09, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :::Hell, i just used this on my B/P in Tombs with an OoV orders, works fine with orders. Good for quickly taking down one target rather than Barrage slowly(ish) killing a mob. It's got its uses--Idiot 01:21, 16 June 2007 (CDT) YaY! Always wanted a skill like this! Combine with Conjure+Kindle and ur dmg is unmatched! Woefpoef 03:58, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Going to use this on my Rt with Nightmare Weapon when Splinter Barraging. It helps to be able to deal damage when you can't barrage.--Lost Reaverbot 05:28, 16 June 2007 (CDT) This needs a sunspear rank cat. I think.-Silk Weaker :: The damage on this skill (3 shots at 50% each = 150% total) is no different than dual shot (2 shots at 75% each = 150% total) on the first rank when NOT combined with other skills like preps and weapon spells. At the max rank it'll only out perform dual shot by 30% (3 shots at 60% each = 180% total, 20% less than two normal arrows at 100% each). Because of this, this shot isn't all that great on its own. You really have to use damage boosters that do additional damage per shot to get the most out of this skill.--SavageX 23:04, 17 June 2007 (CDT) ::Like Kindle Arrows? Or Ignite Arrows for even more pain? Dragnmn 09:40, 18 June 2007 (CDT) :::Ignite Arrows --> Mark of Pain --> Order of the Vampire (from the orders) --> Splinter Weapon (from another B/P) --> Triple Shot --> Dual Shot --> Very well timed Forked Arrow --> Oath Shot --> Triple Shot --> Dual Shot --> Another very well timed Forked Arrow... Just need someone keeping up Splinter Weapon on you. B/P may see a rewrite. --Armond Warblade (talk) 11:57, 18 June 2007 (CDT) You realize that the above combo takes 10 regen to maintain right?Halfthought 21:44, 24 June 2007 (CDT) ::Did you count expertise? =P Stryk Lightning 02:31, 29 June 2007 (CDT) Icon I don't know why but the icon I see in-game for this skill is nothing like the one posted here. Maybe skill icons are different if you got them from either luxon or kurz side (got mine on luxon)?-- Enigma 11:11, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :My Triple shot looks nothing like that. Mine looks like Barrage, only with 3 arrows. Seb2net 11:13, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::IYour properly right about the kurz/luxon icon things. I was thinking most of the icons look a bit kurzickish :p--Diddy Bow 11:57, 16 June 2007 (CDT) wait if thiers 2 icons then theres 2 skills then could you "doule up" on these skills if you could that make them even more powerful though you would have to get both titles Dstroyer 666 03:53, 18 June 2007 (CDT) :Someone will need to check on that; having two skills sounds probable, but what happens when you stick two skills with the same name on your skill bar? My guess is it'll treat it as a single skill and remove the other from your bar... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 04:16, 18 June 2007 (CDT) ::Can only have one alliance duplicate skill on your bar at a time. Yeah sorry about the other image, it was a gotn icon, fixed it as soon as i noticed. -- Xeon 12:02, 18 June 2007 (CDT) Trivia *The icon for this skill resembles the cover to the film Robin Hood: Men in Tights. ::That's *really* pushing it. I highly doubt the icon was intended to look like the cover--Stormrunner 22:51, 24 June 2007 (CDT) Cierto o Falso? :How does one say maybe in Italian? --Armond Warblade (talk) 10:50, 19 June 2007 (CDT) True or False... there Progression Added r12 (25%) Xaphan67 07:06, 19 June 2007 (CDT) To whoever changed my original update, r8 is really and still (33%). Vezz 18:11, 19 June 2007 (CDT) This progression table needs to be fixed, 2 levels are the same and its a really uneven distribution --Gimmethegepgun 21:21, 19 June 2007 (CDT) Using it twice? Is it possible, to have to copies of this skill on your bar, on from Kurzick, other from Luxon? Thedarkmarine 07:54, 20 June 2007 (CDT) :No. Lord of all tyria 07:55, 20 June 2007 (CDT) Notes It says "Even with no title in either faction's title track, this skill's damage compares favorably to Dual Shot, which also does exactly 150% of the normal attack damage". Don't you need the first title to obtain one of these skills anyway, or just the faction? I've had the title before this was introduced, so I wouldn't know. King Neoterikos 06:34, 21 June 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, you do need the first title to get them. Regardless, it's just showing that it's slightly more powerful than Dual Shot, but much more powerful if you add enhancements. --Kale Ironfist 07:28, 21 June 2007 (CDT) ::Also, with only one more point in your title track, this skill outdamages Dual Shot in terms of raw damage, anyway. I am bobo 14:50, 23 June 2007 (CDT) :::Not to mention that, by default, you need at least one rank in the title to get the skill in the first place. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 17:40, 23 June 2007 (CDT) ::::So, wait. The 0 value isn't even used? I'm slightly confused; I just thought that the 0 value was there because all of the tables have to start with a 0 and that it really represented having the first tier of the title track... Sorry if that was difficult to understand. I guess my question is: Does the 50% reduction apply to Supporter of the Luxons/Kurz, or does the 48% reduction apply to Supporter? I am bobo 18:08, 23 June 2007 (CDT) :::::Supporter is rank 1, so when you first get the skill, it's at 48%. As far as I know, it's impossible to get rank 0 and still get this skill (just like all the Sunspear skills, you need to have at least one rank before you can get one of those skills as well). --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 18:12, 23 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::Thanks. I was so confused for a second. Haha. I am bobo 18:51, 24 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::So, since it's impossible to get it w/o at least r1 in the title, shouldn't the "Even with no title in either faction's title track..." comment be changed or removed? Kristy Dragonslayer 06:14, 1 July 2007 (CDT) Mediocre General: Long-lasting battles: Yeah, neither are "omgwtfpwnbbq" great but they aren't the worst builds either... Et cetera...perhaps swap Mending Touch with Antidote Signet if you're not facing Blindness, and still dunno what's the best-fitting Hex removal (to keep Forked working). Perhaps Convert Hexes in a heavy-hex area...Use a Vampiric bow. R/Rt Splinter relies on clumping and is completely ineffective versus single foes, and even in PvE that happens sometimes. Carry Splinter and Nightmare, sure, plus Barrage...but, Barrage has always had the limitations of no preps (Read the Wind or Seeking Arrows) which are important for boosting the damage output of skills like Dual and Triple Shot. 24 seconds of Read the Wind, at unconditional +9 (10 vamp) per arrow, adds up pretty quick, and more for Glass Arrows, plus Bleeding...I suppose you could put all points to Expertise and Channeling since none of the Bow Attacks (except Barrage) is really linked to Marksmanship, but then all your damage comes from Splinter and Nightmare and neither can be kept up perfectly indefinitely. Then there is the 9-9-12 split or whatever, though I don't like it... Basically, while this skill is just an improved Dual Shot (which was never that good anyways), I still would not call it pure crap, or LAME. (T/ ) 18:44, 23 June 2007 (CDT) :Its not a half bad skill tbh. Personally, I probably wouldn't use it on my bar though, purely because there are better options. Definitely not LAME material though. --NYC Elite 18:50, 23 June 2007 (CDT) ::Using this with high Expertise and a Zealous bow pretty much takes care of energy problems... I use it with Barrage, spam Barrage while Triple Shot recharges. Then, use Triple Shot to kill anyone not surrounded by foes. you'll be gaining plenty of energy from the Zealous string, so it works out quite nicely... ::...That puts preps out of the question, so perhaps one of the Conjures for extra damage. Or simply Favorable Winds (although I dislike using that unless I'm in a Ranger Army party (Acolyte Jin, Margrid the Sly, A/R Zenmai, and Ranger henchies from Luxon towns)). As far as extra damage, Triple Shot's nothing spectacular; which is why you take full advantage of the three-hits-in-one effect instead. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 18:54, 23 June 2007 (CDT) :::Try Brutal Weapon. [[User:Readem|'Readem]] (''talk''* ) 22:18, 24 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Or simply use Kindle Arrows, which allows you to bring Prepared Shot for e-management. The extra energy can be used to provide a four-arrow spike with Savage Shot as well, and bring along Dual Shot too. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 23:03, 24 June 2007 (CDT) Maybe something along the lines of: Taking Kindle Arrows allows you to take a zealous bow instead significantly improving energy efficiency. Or as Jioruji suggests --BeeD 22:26, 1 July 2007 (CDT) :Don't forget, Forked Arrow will only shoot one arrow if you've got Conjure Flame up. But yes, that's a nice setup... Glass Arrows makes for one heck of a nasty spike too, with Triple. You lose the E-Management, but there's other options for energy as well (especially with high Expertise and a Zealous string, like you mentioned). --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 23:15, 1 July 2007 (CDT) ::Oh yes I forgot to remove Forked Arrow, I was going to go for something else, Savage Shot, Marauder's Shot or Screaming Shot for the condition. With Kindle and Conjure up, Marauder's -> Punishing or Triple -> Punishing, that'd spike well with the bleed from Screaming Shot. For over the top E-management you could take Marksman's Wager. One hit from triple shot will get you 27en net gain of 18en at Expertise 13, 21en with a zealous bow, plus natural regen that should put you up to 22-23 en easily enough to hammer out concussion shot repeatedly. If you fail to hit with triple shot (blinded, obstructed etc) or the target is blocking, Marksman's Wager will completely drain all your energy, something to watch out for... 02:14, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Spirit Strength You can solo melee bosses pretty fast using Pindown (so you can just slowly move out of their range), Spirit Strength, Dual Shot and Triple Shot. Its quite amusing actually. Critical Interupter Assassin This does work rather nicely in a build I've been using for a survivor assassin. For this build, you rely on on Dual Shot and Triple shot to give you 2 or 3 times the chance to inflict a critical and therefore an interupt. With a zealous bow, triple shot even becomes an e-management skill, returning 10 energy (and costing you nothing) on 2 criticals, and 15 energy on 3. You won't be laying the smack down, but continious ranged interupts is quite useful. Metasynaptic 22:01, 2 July 2007 (CDT) General: :Why Critical Defenses? I'd use Keen Arrow or something in its place. Capcom 22:09, 2 July 2007 (CDT) :: I sometimes take keen arrow instead of dual shot when I want a bit more power. Keep in mind, this is for a survivor assassin, and critical defenses gives a 75% block chance that lasts the entire engagement. Metasynaptic 22:56, 2 July 2007 (CDT) :::Well, I actually glossed over the survivor bit. Probably because I'm not crazy enough to bother with that title. ;) Capcom 12:48, 3 July 2007 (CDT) ::::It isn't a difficult title to get. You can get it if you are patient enough to battle through tubs of quests and skill captures, or you can get it if you want to farm exp from monsters such as jade brotherhood. I'm onto my third survivor character. That said, I still enjoy my old characters that have over 1000 deaths, because I don't have to stress about that pug monk running out of energy. back on topic, critical defenses is refreshed at the same time critical agility is, making a nice synergy. Metasynaptic 00:20, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :::::The final tier isn't difficult to get? (As in takes forever.) And what about people with bad computers? I lag so much in general that I could easily end up dying accidentally because of that. Capcom 10:46, 12 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::And what about the fact that there was a glitch for some period of time (not sure how long) that caused /resign to cause deaths...That never helps survivors (yes I'm still pissed off about it). What about this? This is a simple kindle arrows/cojure flame build I commonly use with this skill: Usage is very simple: use 1-> 3-> 4-> 3-> 2-> 3-> 4-> 3-> 1... You should be able to throw a flood of attack skills, so you will need a zealous bow for energy. Dark Morphon 08:39, 14 July 2007 (CDT) :If you use Prepared Shot as your Elite, instead of Quick Shot, then you've got nice e-management without a zealous bow. Then you could even use a vampiric bow, just for kicks. Vampiric's especially nice when it's stealing 15hp on hit... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 10:10, 14 July 2007 (CDT) ::True, but with this build you are using quick shot between ALL your attack skills, that's why it is in it. :::Of course, you can't use Quick Shot that often if you don't have enough energy for it though. Not sure how the e-management is for this build yet; I'll probably test it out at some point, I've been planning to capture Quick Shot anyway. My point is though, the extra energy you gain from Prepared Shot might be more efficient, depending on the situation, is all. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 11:04, 15 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Since Kindle Arrows converts damage to fire damage anyway, either a vamp or a zealous is a viable option. --BeeD 22:14, 16 July 2007 (CDT) :::::Edit-You'd need expertise to be 13 to make it work well enough. Energy expenditure from the attacks would be pretty high--BeeD 20:51, 26 July 2007 (CDT) how about With 12 curses thats 200ish armor ignoring AoE damage in a very short time from one person, like SS except much deadlier. get a couple hero rangers and your hero MM to attack the same target and its one massive AoE spike, and barbs is there when a single target needs to be killed such as a boss. energy management wont be a problem either, but it is purely a PvE build of course, although it probably could be adapted to PvP The Canadian 23:21, 24 July 2007 (CDT) :GuildWars is a team game. Why would you let a Ranger lose direly needed points in Marksmanship and Expertise, just to be able to use a mediocre Barbs? Bring a dedicated 18 Curses Necro instead and let him do the cursing. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 20:58, 26 July 2007 (CDT) ::heh...quite true, but good luck co-ordinating that with your average PUG. For this to work its better to have '''your' MM hero, and maybe a 2nd and third ranger hero, that way you know they are gonna attack your target and therefore you're guaranteed to get your moneys worth outta barbs and mark of pain. You could also have a second necro hero casting it, but that would require micro managing the hero and keeping track of who has the hex on them, and probably wouldn't always be as efficient. With marksman's wager a few less points in expertise makes little difference as energy wont be a problem anyways, until you come up against something that can block, in which case with dual shot and triple shot you'll be out of energy anyways. lost points in marksmanship probably wont be a big deal as you're using dual shot and triple shot which reduce your arrow's damage, but then you're shooting more arrows, so i don't know. Compare this build to the conjure X builds though, it deals high amounts of armor ignoring damage, Conjure X doesn't ignore damage as it is elemental damage, this build has AoE capabilities, conjure X doesn't, and this uses hexes that the entire party can benefit from instead of an enchantment that only one person can benefit from. edit: woot! forgot to sign! The Canadian 23:23, 9 August 2007 (CDT) ::Actually im 90% sure that Conjure X builds do armor ignoring damage. The Paintballer (T/ ) :::They don't. (except when using a vamp bow and something to convert their damage to the element greater conflag, winter, kindle arrows) –Ichigo724 07:58, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :::edit: and by that I mean only the bow's vamp damage. –Ichigo724 07:59, 9 August 2007 (CDT) ::::The vampiric is life-stealing anyway, not damage. Can't have elemental non-damage... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>]] 18:49, 9 August 2007 (CDT)